


You Are My Sunshine

by IWishIWasRoyalButImNot (TreehouseIsOnFire)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cousin, Death, Family, Iron Man - Freeform, Nicknames, Not A Happy Ending, Sad, Song - Freeform, You Are My Sunshine, i just needed to get this idea out, little cousin, loss of a loved one, setting not described, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreehouseIsOnFire/pseuds/IWishIWasRoyalButImNot
Summary: You are my sunshine, my only sunshineYou make me happy when skies are greyYou'll never know, dear, how much I love youPlease don't take my sunshine away.





	You Are My Sunshine

He fell to his knees, sobbing. My little cousin, the closest thing I've ever had to a sibling. His pure, innocent eyes reflecting back my torn and bleeding body.

"No," he gasped, "no, please no, Phaedra please, you have to stay. You have to live. _Please._ " I could sense his heart breaking, his eyes full of tears. His shaking frame collapsed into me, not caring about the blood now covering him too. I could barely hear the whimpers and whispers he was making. I lifted his chin up, his eyes meeting mine.

"Hey. Hey, hey, look at me. It's okay, it's all gonna be okay."

"N-no, no it's not, it's not it's never going to be okay-"

"Shhhh, shhh, it's okay. I know it doesn't seem like it, but you'll be okay. Okay?" I grinned ironically, trying to comfort him. A shudder ran through him, and he sobbed, leaning down into my chest, clutching my arms like a lifeline.

"Please. Please don't leave me. I need you, ~~~~Phaedra I need you."

"Shhhhh, no you don't, you can go on without me. I know it doesn't seem like it, but you can. You are strong, and brave. My brave little Iron Man. I remember when you dressed up as Iron Man for halloween one year, you looked so grown up. I loved that mask. You remember that?"

"I-I remember. You were a witch that year, with p-pink hair and a broom. You said one day you would take me flying, around the moon and through the s-stars, b-but you can't do that if you're dead!" His voice broke at the end, a yell that tore at my heart. I couldn't bear to see him like this. I was his model, the person he would look to for fun and comfort. Comfort.

"Hey, can I sing you a song? I know you're a little old for lullabies, but I wanted to sing to you again."

"O-okay," came the muffled reply from my shoulder, his face buried in my neck."

I thought carefully about the song I would sing. I wanted a simple, happy tune, one that he always loved. One that would make him fall asleep, still smiling.

"The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping-" he sobbed, recognizing the song.

" _I dreamed I held you in my arms_  
_But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_  
_And I hung my head and I cried._

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are grey_  
_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_  
_Please don't take my sunshine away._ "

I took a breath, my head feeling empty, my lungs struggling to get oxygen.

" _I'll always love you and make you happy_  
_If you will only say the same_  
_But if you leave me to love another_  
_You'll regret it all someday_."

Tears ran down his face and mine, and his shoulders shook, but he took a gasping breath and started to sing along.

" _ **You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**_  
_**You make me happy when skies are grey**_  
_**You'll never know, dear, how much I love you**_  
_**Please don't take my sunshine away.**_

_**You told me once, dear, you really loved me** _  
_**And no one else could come between** _  
_**But now you've left me and love another** _  
_**You have shattered all my dreams.** _

_**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine** _  
_**You make me happy when skies are grey** _  
_**You'll never know dear, how much I love you** ,"_

"Please don't take my sunshine away."

Tears ran silently down his face as he realized I was gone. He voice raised to a crescendo as an agonized scream ripped from his throat. I was gone. I was gone. I was gone.

I was gone, and he would never get me back.

He was alone now. for the first time.

I was supposed to take care of him.

He's only 9.

He doesn't deserve this.

But he closes my eyes.

And he goes on.

It takes some time.

Some years.

But he goes on.

My brave little Iron Man.


End file.
